Crazy Happenings-A Castle Story Part 3
by SLC0806KAW
Summary: Part 3 of 4, part 4 will be up soon, it will be longer since there will be more happening in it. Also I call this a "romance/drama" because there is a touch of romance, but also a fair dose of drama


Crazy Happenings- A Castle Story Part 3:

With their vow renewal ceremony on hold, Castle and Beckett headed off to the hospital to bring their new baby into the world; hopefully this birth wouldn't be as dramatic as when the twins arrived.

Kate looked around her hospital room, it brought back eerie memories, because that was the same room that she recovered from the gunshot that she took eight years ago in, "Castle" she said in a hushed voice, "yes sweetie", Kate paused to breathe through a contraction, while squeezing Castles hand, but after hearing the bones crack, she pulled her hand back, and giggled slightly "sorry honey" she said while giving him the puppy face, "awh" he thought "how can I resist those big bright eyes" he stared at her lovingly, thinking back to when he first met her, the one and only Katherine Beckett, the best homicide detective that the NYPD had, there had been friction between them at first, but the more cases he helped her crack, the more attractive he became to her and vice versa.

"What were you going to say earlier darling?" Castle asked his wife after her doctor had come in to check on how she progressing, she was six centimetres dilated, she was so close to meeting her baby and she was getting excited, "do you recognize this room Castle?", he looked around, and once he laid eyes on the cherry blossom wallpaper, memories flooded his mind, when she had gotten shot, he thought he was going to lose her forever, so right then at that moment he cradled her in his strong arms, and he professed his love for her, her last memory before she went unconscious that day was of her staring up at his gorgeous eyes, he sighed "yes, yes I do recognize this room", the doctor strode back in, the couple didn't realize that they had been talking for a little over two hours, "so how are you doing Kate?" she moaned quietly "could be better if this baby would hurry up and come out", Castle couldn't help but smile, even when she was in pain Kate had a great sense of humor, "well let's see if you've progressed anymore, and hopefully we can give the baby its eviction notice".

Kate lay as still as she could while she was being examined, "well Kate, I've got good news and bad news", Kate stared at Castle with worry in her eyes, the doctor continued "the good news is that you are fully dilated and ready to start pushing", Castle kissed the top of Kates head, "I knew you could make it Katie Bear", the doctor looked at him, "but the bad news is that your baby is transverse, meaning that right now it's laying sideways inside of you, so the pushing might be a bit more painful", the worry on Kates face turned to panic "Castle" she squeaked "I… I can't do this, we weren't expecting a transverse baby", Castle quieted her fears "look at me Kate Beckett, you are like Wonder Woman, minus the whip, and very revealing costume, but you are better than her, you know why?" Kate shook her head, Castle continued "because you're the mother to our two, very soon to be three children" he put his hand over hers that was resting on her stomach, "but most importantly, you're mine" he kissed her cheek, then their eyes met, he saw tears brimming in hers, then they both looked at the doctor, "let's do this" Kate said confidently.

Castle held Kates hand as she pushed unbelievably hard to get their baby into this world, she had already delivered the head and shoulders, she just needed to deliver the rest of the baby, "Kate when I count to three, push as hard as you can alright" she shook her head, "Castle I'm sorry but I can't do this" she said sobbing which was just making her pain worse, Castle smoothed her hair back, put a cool compress on her forehead "you're doing wonderfully honey, just think one more big push and we'll finally see this baby that we've only seen on the ultrasound machines for the last few months" Kate whispered "Castle, I'm so scared", he assured her that he could tell, "Kate you can do this, come on, one more big push babe, go for it" he gently used his hand to help her get her chin to her chest, well that last push ended with a gasp of exhaustion, "it's a boy" announced the doctor who looked over at the couple to see both of them in tears, "oh baby, I knew you could do it" Castle said kissing her cheek, forehead, and lips, Kate looked up at him "couldn't have done it without you" she sighed, Castle thought that over, "too true, you couldn't have, could you?", Kate just shook her head.

Their baby boy weighed in at 6.5lbs 5oz, he was born sixty three days before his "expected" birthday of August, 28th, Kate pondered how she could've gone into labour so soon, then it hit her, at her baby shower last week, she had spicy food, not knowing that it has been said in old wives tales that it helps to induce labour, "next time" she said then laughed "if there is a next time" she looked at Castle "no spicy food at my baby shower", Castle thought for a minute, "but what if you go overdue, how would we get labour going?" now there was something they hadn't considered, cause to this day their babies had been born early, Kate sighed "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it", she turned her gaze back to her newborn son who was cooing in her arms "and as for you handsome" she said softly "it's so hard to believe that you're finally here", she sniffled a bit "he has your eyes Castle", "well then he for sure has his mothers smile, that could melt a heart made of ice", said the new proud father, the baby made more cooing noises, "you know we're talking about you don't ya kiddo?" Castle grinned, there was just one more little matter to attend to, well two matters actually, number one, they still needed to name this handsome young man that Beckett just gave birth to, and they also needed to decide on a date to renew their vows.

They decided to renew their vows in their garden on the first day of spring the following year, it would give them time to enjoy their happy little family, it would be just be their families, and closest friends, and of course the children, they had been home for a little over two weeks, Castle had changed the new babys birthstone in the special engagement ring he had bought Beckett, and she found out that he had been ordering it back when they had the argument, and that he was just trying to be patient while waiting for it to come in, and plus he didn't want to spoil the surprise for her.

So on the day that they were going to renew their vows, it would be family, friends, and of course their three little munchkins, who would be part of the wedding party, Johanna and Keeva would be the flower girls, and their new son Chase Ryan Alexander Beckett, would be their little ring bearer.

To be continued in part 4, get ready for a fun picturesque wedding themed fanfiction.


End file.
